The Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic (also known as '''Doug Walker')'' is a former film and media reviewer and currently the number one most wanted man on Earth. He has been prosecuted countless times for dozens upon dozens of murder charges, yet he has never been caught. His current whereabouts are unknown. History The Beginning of the End Like most criminals in the Cool Dude Universe, before turning to a life of crime, The Critic was a film reviewer. Unlike others of his kind, Critic had built up a small empire of cohorts and fans alike through Channel Awesome. He was at his peak, releasing review after review, chastising any piece of shitty media tossed his way. He was unstoppable, or so he thought. Channel Awesome fell apart at the seams all too quickly. Police surrounded the offices and multiple arrests were made on the scene, but The Critic was nowhere to be found. He had escaped to the filth-ridden streets of YouTube, already plotting how to get out of the mess he put himself into. For months he lived off of scraps of lost media and Kraft American cheese singles, musing in his head. The isolation turned him insane, and he craved bloodlust and revenge. It was then he came up with a foolproof plan to sate his thirst to kill, as well as come back on top of the YouTube trending list. With his trademark gun in hand, he headed back to the Channel Awesome warehouse. The Top 11 Digging through all the props in the warehouse, The Critic hunted for the one thing he hoped was still there: a time machine prop made for a review that never came to fruition. Sure enough he found it in prime condition. His plan could finally come into play. He would travel back in time and take the place of the killer in 11 assassinations of political figures, all using his trademark gun and toothy smile. He would take all the credit, making him a talking point in history permanently. He called this plan the Top 11, because he liked to go one step beyond. The List This is the current list of the 11 political figureheads The Critic plans to kill. People he's successfully killed are marked, while those yet to die by his hand are left unchanged. It's unknown who or when he will kill next. # John F. Kennedy # Abraham Lincoln # Huey Long # Muammar Gaddafi # Abd al-Karim Qasim # Ngô Đìn h Diệm # Benito Mussolini # Adolf Hitler # Donald J. Trump # Jeb Bush # Ted Cruz Appearance and Abilities Appearance The Nostalgia Critic has the proportions of an average Caucasian man. He is characterized by his receding hairline, patchy beard, and wide-eyed toothy smile. His usual outfit is a black baseball cap, a white t-shirt, a black blazer, blue jeans, basic black shoes, an oversized red tie, and glasses. It's unknown whether or not he has more than one version of this outfit. Abilities Other than his previously discussed ability to time travel, The Critic wields a standard handgun that he uses for nearly all of his killings. He has average speed and average strength, yet he's impossible to stop in any instances of capture or attempts to kill him. It's unknown whether or not this is due to some distant supernatural power or just plain luck. File:Nostalgia critic.jpg|The Critic demonstrating how he killed Abraham Lincoln. File:Sharpen.png|The Critic in an ultimatum to YouTube, demanding to be placed in the "#1 Trending" tab. File:Maxresdefault (1).jpg|The Nostalgia Critic having another psychopathic episode. Affiliations The Angry Video Game Nerd The Critic and The AVGN used to be close rivals, yet also close allies. When the going got tough for the both of them, an alliance was always made. After any threat was taken care of, it was back to their usual antics. While The Critic's respect, friendship, and feud with The AVGN was genuine, The AVGN did not share the same emotions. He treated The Critic like an annoying younger brother that he felt obliged to put up with, just so he doesn't get into any more trouble than he's worth. After turning to a life of crime, The AVGN cut off all ties to The Critic, and deflects any conversation that comes up concerning him. This non-association has prevented stress from holding him down, and he has since climbed to Ultimate Gamer status. Dark, Light, and Omega Gamer Because of The AVGN's disdain for The Critic in recent years, he and Dark Gamer have collaborated countless times, as both now view him as an enemy. Dark Gamer provides many insights to The Critic when it comes to whereabouts of essential tools and materials he may need to carry out his evil deeds. The Critic sees both Omega Gamer and Light Gamer as potential threats to his goals. He has not encountered them first-hand yet, but his high status as a criminal has opened him up to conflict.Category:Characters Who are Going to Hell Category:Powerful Category:Real Life Category:Armenian Genocide Perpetrators Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Characters Who Killed John F. Kennedy Category:Bastards